


Ra·pa·cious

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, evil!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel rescuing Dean from Hell spoiled all of Sam's plans. To say he's pissed at the angels is an understatement!</p><p>1. Taking by force; plundering.<br/>2. Greedy; ravenous.<br/>3. Subsisting on live prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ra·pa·cious

Of all the names and insults that Dean has thrown at him Sam finds it ironic that the one thing his brother hasn't named him is Vampire.

And he supposes he is a Vampire, although he would never feed on humans. The idea sickens him. It's the demon blood that he needs - to make him stronger , to keep him sane. That's why he's so damned angry that Castiel pulled Dean from Hell.

He'd deny it of course but he knew what was happening to Dean in hell and it didn't bother him one bit, other than the fact that Alistair was marking what belonged to him! It was common knowledge in hell that Dean Winchester had broken and Ruby was happy to keep him abreast of what had happened after Dean's surrender, his training at the hands of Alistair. Training that would enable him to be at Sam's side.

That's why he's so pissed off with the angels for rescuing Dean. He wanted Dean to fall, wanted him to become a demon, wanted to feed from him. That way, when Sam took his rightful place Dean would be at his side; his brother, lover, weapon and food source.


End file.
